Weighing modules for use in conjunction with electronic postage meters are well known. The modules receive mailpieces and weigh them to derive a signal for setting the postage meter value to print the required amount of postage for a given weight mailpiece. When the weighing module is a part of a complete system, the speed with which the scale can weigh and transport mailpieces becomes a very important criterion for rating the system. The known methods of transport of mailpieces from the scale platform have become more and more complex as the need to reduce the tare weight to reduce susceptibility to ground vibration and at the same time addressing the need to increase the efficiency of mailpiece throughput are confronted.
U.S Pat. App. Ser. No. 923,407 entitled "SCALE HAVING VARIABLE THICKNESS DOCUMENT FEED BELT" filed on even date herewith and assigned to the assignee of the present invention specifically incorporated by reference herein teaches a transport apparatus for a scale in which an object on the scale is transported off the scale by way of a moving set of dual thickness belts where the thicker section of the moving belts protrude through slots on the upper deck of the scale to convey the object to the next module. Such moving belts are required to have some safety features if they are to operate well.